Un Lunes como cualquier otro
by Mirx
Summary: Nanoha es una chica normal de 17 años, bueno siempre que pueda considerarse normal el hecho de que sea maga y de que trabaje para una adiminstración que controla la paz del universo. Era un lunes como cualquier otro... o no?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: MSLN no me pertenece y mucho menos sus personajes… Cachis ;P

Pi pi pi pi pi - 6.05 de la mañana, suena un despertador.

Lentamente una mano se alza para apagar tan tortuoso sonido. Es muy temprano y Nanoha lo sabe, pero las ganas de aprovechar la mañana superan al sueño. Como cada día se levanta, comienza a vestirse pausadamente y baja las escaleras para salir a la calle. El aire es frio, pero eso le ayuda a despejar los pulmones y también la mente. Lentamente empieza a trotar, su recorrido no es muy largo, apenas unos 40 minutos, pero le gustaba ejercitarse por las mañanas. El ejercicio físico siempre la reconfortaba, además una no podría soñar en convertirse en una as de ases si se pasaba el día en la cama. Una sonrisa se dibujó entonces en su cara… ¿que estaría haciendo cierta rubia en esos momentos? La pregunta sobraba ya que la respuesta era más que obvia, una nueva sonrisa volvió a ocupar sus labios.

Era un Lunes cualquiera y se encontraba en el lugar de siempre, aquella esquina en la calle larga junto a la tienda 24 horas, aunque no todas vivían en el mismo barrio habían logrado encontrar un punto más o menos cercano para quedar e ir juntos al instituto. Suzuka y Arisa llegaron temprano, como siempre, Hayete apareció solo hacía unos minutos aunque parecieran cuarenta. Quedaba poco para que comenzaran las clase, por lo que el grupo empezaba a dudar entre continuar esperando o empezar a caminar. Pero como cualquier otro lunes, justo cuando las chicas ya habían comenzado a moverse, una figura lejana y borrosa se dibujó a lo lejos.

_Bue… Buenos días… a todas_ – Eso fue lo máximo que el escaso aliento de Fate le permitió pronunciar. Las manos sobre las rodillas y el sudor recorriéndole la espalda.

_-__Fate, un día de estos nos iremos sin ti_ –Arisa fue la primera en saludar a la recién llegada.

_-Lo siento… yo… me quedé dormida… no volverá a ocurrir. _

_- Arisa no te enfades, Fate-san no lo hace a posta, seguro que paso una mala noche _–Si algo caracterizaba a Suzuka era que siempre se preocupaba por sus amigas.

-_Yo no diría que tener sueños húmedos pueda clasificarse como pasar una mala noche_ – La voz de Hayate se dejó oir, seguida de una mirada más que asesina por parte de la rubia.

-_Mou Hayate, deja de burlarte de ella, ya sabes que madrugar no es lo suyo_ – Todas las mañanas eran iguales, Nanoha siempre tenía que intervenir para que aquellas dos no comenzaran a discutir y es que la castaña aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para incordiar a Fate-chan.

Ya era tarde, por lo que las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela. Todas eran muy amigas, casi como si fueran familia, y es que se conocían desde hacía muchos años. Todo comenzó cuando Nanoha tenía nuevo años, ella era una simple estudiante de primaria, ya en aquel entonces era amiga de Arisa y Suzuka, pero una casualidad la llevó a descubrir la magia y todo un universo repleto de vida. Fue ahí cuando conoció a Fate-chan. Desde el primer momento que la vio la pelirroja no pudo evitar fijarse en su mirada, esos preciosos ojos rojos que reflejaban una tristeza absoluta. Aunque al principio ambas tuvieron que enfrentarse como enemigas, pudieron acabar resolviendo sus problemas y forjar una amistad inquebrantable. Algo parecido ocurrió con Hayate y sus guardines años más tarde, pero al igual que entonces, los buenos sentimientos se impusieron ayudando a solucionar el conflicto. Ahora, cinco años más tarde, todas iban al mismo instituto y se habían convertido en un grupo inseparable.

Habían comenzado a cruzar las puertas de la escuela y la pelea entre ambas chicas aún continuaba. "Sí, era un lunes como cualquier otro" pensó para sí la pelirroja.

Las horas pasaban y pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo. Hasta ese momento todo había transcurrido como siempre: El profesor de matemáticas volvía a encargarles una cantidad excesiva de trabajo para el día siguiente, La nariz de Fate-chan apenas si se había despegado de los apuntes, la profesora de inglés reñía a Hayate para variar mientras que ella se entretenía mirando al inmenso cielo; cuan agradecida estaba de poder sentarse junto a la ventana.

Bueno, quizás no todo había sido "como siempre" y es que desde hacía unos días había notado una actitud extraña en Arisa. No era nada en particular, solo que notaba nerviosa a su compañera. Al principio no le prestó mucha atención, seguro serían imaginaciones suyas, pero últimamente la había pillado mirándola de reojo y antes de que ella pudiera sonreírle a modo de saludo ésta ya había apartado la mirada, incluso podía decir que la había visto sonrojarse. ¿Qué demonios le estaría pasando?

Por desgracia Nanoha tuvo que quedarse con las ganas de preguntar a su amiga si tenía algún problema. Suzuka, tenía que resolver algunos asuntos del Consejo de Estudiantes y le había pedido a la rubia que la ayudase. Pensándolo bien esto había comenzado a ocurrir muy a menudo, aunque con lo bien que se llevaban ambas no era extraño. Además, Arisa tenía el don de hacer fácil cualquier problema, para ella la solución siempre resultaba ser una cosa sencilla, solo había que tener el valor y la determinación de enfrentar la situación para que la respuesta apareciera.

-_Ne Hayate, ¿No te ha parecido que Arisa actuaba de forma extraña últimamente?_ –Bueno, tenía que confirmar si sólo era imaginaciones suyas.

- _Nunca ha sido normal, así que no sé a qué te refieres exactamente ¿Cómo puede comer tanto y aun así no engordar?_

-_Nyaha ha ha, no quería decir eso. Pregunto si no la has visto inquita en estos días, ansiosa diría yo._

- _No sé_ –Comentó Fate – _Yo la veo como siempre._

- _Bueno, supongo que será cualquier tontería, puede que más tarde le pregunte a Suzuka si sabe algo._

- _Nanoha _– Intervino la castaña – _Nunca preguntes algo de lo que no quieras saber la respuesta._

- ¿Cómo?

No hubo tiempo para más, la campana sonó indicando el fin del descanso y las tres amigas regresaron al aula. Todavía tenían que pasar tres largas horas para que acabaran las clases y pudieran ser "libres".

Eran ya las 14.15, "Dios es que los minutos no podían pasar más rápidos". El cielo lucía magnífico, no asomaba ni una sola nube por lo que la pelirroja estaba deseando salir del instituto para volar tan alto como pudiera. Desde luego, el uso injustificado de la magia estaba prohibido para cualquier miembro de la TSAB, pero nadie tenía por qué enterarse de sus pequeños "momentos de reflexión" como los llamaba ella. Además, no hacía daño a nadie ¿verdad? Una pequeña nota vino a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Nanoha, por favor espérame en el patio trasero de la escuela. Quiero decirte algo importante. Arisa.

Una imperceptible mueca se dibujó en su cara por un segundo, se le había chafado el plan, su "momento de reflexión" tendría que esperar. Lo bueno era que por fin sabría qué era lo que había tenido tan nerviosa a su amiga durante estas semanas.

Todas se habían ido ya, solo quedaban en el instituto los alumnos que pertenecía a algún club. Obviamente esta posibilidad era inexistente no solo para ella, sino también para Fate y Hayate, su trabajo para la administración se lo impedía, apenas si podía encontrar algo de tiempo libre entre los estudios y sus tareas para el Bureau. Cuando ya comenzaba a impacientarse una mano toco su hombro. Era Arisa, bueno si a aquella masa temblona y encogida se le podía llamar de alguna manera. ¿Dónde estaba su amiga? ¿Aquella que nunca dudaba ante nada ni ante nadie?

La rubia mantenía la mirada baja y un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas. Nanoha solo la observó extrañada, "Desde luego este no iba a ser un Lunes como cualquier otro".

-_Nanoha yo… tengo algo que confesarte… yo…_

Bueno, como muchos habrán podido adivinar, este es el primer fanfic que hago. No soy muy buena contando historias, pero como últimamente no he parado de escribir por motivos de trabajo, así que he decidido atreverme con una pequeña historia.

Las críticas siempre será bien recibidas, así que no dudéis en comentar si os apetece :)

Un saludo.


	2. Chapter 2

La rubia mantenía la mirada baja y un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas. Nanoha solo la observó extrañada, "Desde luego este no iba a ser un Lunes como cualquier otro".

-_Nanoha yo… tengo algo que confesarte… yo… - _La voz de Arisa sonaba temblorosa _– Etto… nosotras somos amigas desde hace muchos años…_

- _Uhm – ¿Acaso dudaba de su amistad?_

_- Bueno pues… hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo y… esto… yo…_

_- Arisa_, ¿sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa verdad?

- _Uhm_ –Parecía que con aquella frase la chica había conseguido calmarse un poco. –_Resulta que… desde hace algún tiempo me he dado cuenta, bueno la verdad es algo que comencé a sentir hace varios años…_

"¿Varios años?" Esto ya estaba empezando a preocuparla, ¿qué podía ser tan grave?

-_Bueno… eso, que yo… tenía que decirte a la cara que…_

La conversación ya estaba comenzando a desesperarla.

-_Ejem… etto… yo quería confesarte que estoy… enam…_ -La mirada de la rubia no se apartaba del suelo- _Bueno que… estoy profundamente enamo…._ – La última frase salió de sus labios como un susurro inaudible.

-_Por Dios Arisa-chan, ¡DIME LO QUE SEA YA!_

- _¡SUZUKA Y YO ESTAMOS SALIENDO!_

Nanoha se quedó totalmente en blanco. "A ver a ver, recapitulemos, ¿qué es lo que acabo de escuchar? Arisa y Suzuka, mis dos grandes amigas, saliendo, ¿cómo una pareja? Esto no puede ser" Miles de pensamientos cruzaban velozmente por su cabeza, buscaba algún recuerdo, alguna señal, simplemente algo que se le hubiera escapado. "De que Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan son inseparables no hay ninguna duda, el cariño entre ambas es obvio, pero… novias ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?"

Mientras su mente estaba ocupada por estos y otros pensamientos, la ansiedad de la rubia era ya mucho más que perceptible, no paraba de moverse y su mirada no conseguía enfocar ningún objeto. No sabía qué hacer, su amiga solo estaba ahí parada, con la boca abierta y mirándola fijamente, no parecía que fuera a articular respuesta alguna.

_-Nanoha yo… eres mi mejor amiga y sentía que tenía que decírtelo cara a cara. Para nosotras tu opinión es muy importante. No es que quisiéramos ocultártelo, de hecho si hubiera sido por Suzuka te habrías enterado antes, pero no me he atrevido a decírtelo hasta ahora. No sé si para ti este tipo de relación no es muy "normal"… Por favor, di algo._

Una sonrisa perfectamente ensayada se formó en su rostro.

_-Lo siento Arisa-chan pero tengo que irme, hablamos mañana ne?_

Y dicho esto se marchó como si nada, dejando a su amiga allí, totalmente de piedra por la inesperada reacción.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente Nanoha volvió a levantarse temprano para salir a correr, como siempre, sin embargo esta vez ni la calma que se respiraba en las calles casi desiertas ni el ejercicio físico consiguieron despejar su mente.

"¿Pero como demonios ha ocurrido esto? A ver, no soy de marte, la homosexialidad es algo normal, sobre todo hoy en día, pero nunca pensé que ellas..." A decir verdad, la pelirroja jamás se había preocupado por temas como el amor, demasiadas cosas tenía que hacer como para encima tener que preocuparse por chicos. Poco a poco una pequeña sensación de envida empezó a invadirla. "No es que no me alegre por ellas, al fin y al cabo han encontrado el amor no? El amor siempre es hermoso, pero entonces ¿por qué no logro hacer que la idea de ellas dos juntas deje de molestarme?" El gélido aire llenaba sus pulmones, la mirada fija en la carretera. "Es cierto, ellas dos YA son una pareja, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban saliendo?, ¿Durante cuánto lo habían estado ocultando?" Sí, era eso, cuanto más lo pensaba más se enfadaba, lo que más le dolía era el sentirse traicionada por sus compañeras. " ¿Por qué no me lo han dicho antes?, ¿No era su mejor amiga? Ja".

-0-

-Oi, quieres parar, me voy a marear si no dejas dar vueltas, por mucho que intentes desgastar esas zapatillas tus padres no te van a dar más dinero para que te compres otras.

- _Hayate-chan por favor no te burles, no tienes ni idea._

_- Ya sé que son un insulto para el buen gusto pero es razón para…_

_-Hola… chicas… que tal?_ – acababa de llegar y se reponía de su carrera, "uno de estos días voy a superar mi record" se dijo para sí Fate.

Allí estaban, junto al 24 horas, sin embargo no había ni rastro de Arisa o Suzuka. Por un momento Fate pensó que había alcanzado su Sonic move esa mañana, ya que las chicas siempre eran las primeras en llegar, pero ese no era el caso. Apenas quedaban diez minutos para que las clases comenzaran, por lo que tuvieron que ponerse rápidamente en camino aunque sus compañeras no hubieran llegado.

Al llegar a clase se sorprendieron al ver que sus compañeras ya se encontraban allí. Por un momento Nanoha no supo cómo reaccionar, aún no había pensado que les iba a decir, pero una milésima de segundo después, en un acto reflejo, una sonrisa ocupó su rostro y entró en el aula como si nada hubiera ocurrido el día anterior.

_-Ne chicas, ¿Qué pasó esta mañana? Durante unos minutos incluso llegué a asustarme de que no llegarais, pero no os preocupéis estoy bien, solo fue algo momentáneo._

_- Jejeje Lo siento Hayate, pero tenía asuntos del consejo que solucionar y le pedí a Arisa que me ayudara._

La nombrada no dijo nada, mantenía los ojos fijos en la ventana.

Pronto llegó el descanso para comer y como ya era habitual solo estaban ellas tres en la azotea. La conversación transcurría normalmente, hasta que Fate cortó abruptamente:

_-Nanoha, ¿te ocurre algo?_

_-¿A mí? No, estoy perfectamente._ –Otra sonrisa.

_-Por favor, déjalo ya. Dime por qué estás tan triste._

Su semblante cambió ante tal respuesta. Aún no entendía cómo, pero su amiga siempre conseguía saber cuando algo le pasaba.

_-No sé si es a mí a quien le corresponde contar esto, pero supongo que no tengo otra opción. Ayer Arisa-chan me confesó que ella y Suzuka-chan están saliendo._

-_Y?_ –No había ningún rastro de sorpresa o desconcierto en aquellos preciosos ojos rojos.

-_Como qué "Y?" Es que acaso ya lo sabías_ –La indignación se hizo patente en sus palabras.

_-Yo, bueno__ –_La rubia desvió la vista, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable ante la mirada de su amiga_ –hace unas semanas un profesor me pidió que buscará a Suzuka, no recuerdo para qué, por lo que me dirigí a la sala del consejo de estudiantes, sabía que la encontraría allí, y al entrar las vi. Ellas ni se dieron cuenta, apenas fue un momento porque enseguida cerré la puerta, se estaban besando._

- _Deja ya de intentar asesinarla con la mirada, estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena._ –Hayate intervino en la conversación por primera vez.

-_Ah, que tú también estabas enterada?_

- _Ya me olía algo desde hacía tiempo, pero confirmé mis sospechas al ver como Fate se sonrojaba más de lo habitual, sobre todo al estar en presencia de aquellas dos, cosa rara porque normalmente solo lo hace cuando…_

_- No me lo puedo creer _–Hacía rato que Nanoha había dejado de escuchar –_Soy la última en saberlo. _

_-Y qué te esperabas, ¿Es que no te das cuenta de tú reacción? Es normal que dudarán en contártelo, pareces una histérica.__ Pobre Arisa._

_-¿Cómo que "pobre Arisa"? No ves que nos han engañado. Ni siquiera sabemos exactamente cuánto tiempo nos han estado mintiendo._ –Por fin dijo lo que pensaba.

- _Nanoha_ –El dulce tono de la voz de Fate se volvió a escuchar- _Tú no eres así. Son tus amigas y te quieren, que importa que se quieran un "poquito" más entre ellas. Yo te quiero un poquito más a ti y no veo que tiene de malo._

_-¿Es qué a mí no me quiere nadie o qué?_ –Ante el comentario la pelirroja no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risa.

-_El amor siempre es bello, ¿No?_

Aquellas eran sus propias palabras, ¿por qué no había sido de capaz de entenderlo antes? Sus amigas estaban enamoradas y eran felices, el resto no importaba. Además, si lo pensaba bien el hecho de que hubieran tardado tanto tiempo en contárselo solo mostraba qué tan importante era para ellas. Ante aquella revelación los ojos azules reflejaron una gran tristeza.

-_Les he hecho mucho daño_ –Dijo más para sí que para sus compañeras. De pronto notó como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-_Ne, acaso no has escuchado lo que te acabo de decir? Te quieren, da igual lo que haya pasado o lo que hayas dicho, estoy segura que te perdonaran de corazón_ –Fate le acariciaba la mejilla para que levantara la cara a mirarla.

-_Uhm_ –Dijo mientras se levantaba –_ya sé que es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer_. – Y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Tenía que hablar con ellas, tenía que disculparse y debía hacerlo cuanto antes. Como si de un rayo rosa se tratara entro en el aula que todas compartían. Allí se encontraban ya sus amigas puesto que el descanso estaba a punto de terminar. Nanoha entro en la clase y se dirigió directamente hacia ellas.

-_Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan_ –Las caras de ambas chicas se tensaron ante la expresión desafiante de la pelirroja –_YO TAMBIÉN OS QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO._

-_ehhhh?_ –Todas las cabezas se giraron al unísono para mirar a las jóvenes, entre las tres podían cubrir cada una de las tonalidades de rojo existentes.

-Pues tenías razón Fate, merecía la pena correr para ver esto jajajajaja.

Por primera vez Nanoha dio gracias al cielo porque sonará la campana indicando el final del descanso. ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan pequeño su pupitre? No sabía dónde esconder la cara. Por otra parte, ya no sentía aquella losa que le oprimía el pecho ni tampoco había restos de enfado. Miró a la parejita, a pesar de la vergüenza que mostraban pudo leer la felicidad en los ojos de ambas. "Uhm, tampoco es tan malo que cambien algunas cosas". Se dijo feliz a sí misma. Sus ojos se detuvieron entonces en Fate, su amiga ya estaba totalmente concentrada en sus apuntes. De pronta la rubia se giró sintiendo la mirada. La sonrisa tímida y los colores en sus mejillas no se hicieron esperar. "Fate-chan está guapísima cuando se sonroja, me dan ganas de comérmela a besos… espera, ¿Qué demonios acabo de pensar?

Buenas, espero que no haya sido un capítulo pesado. Para el que haya llegado hasta aquí solo decir que de alguna manera tenía que justificar el comportamiento de Arisa en el primer capi.

Supongo que ya se ve más claro por donde va a ir la historia, bueno sé que es un tema muy trillado, pero espero que les guste. Muchísimas gracias por las reviews, te alegran el día ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tras aquel "incidente" los días fueron sucediéndose de forma tranquila para las chicas, aún quedaba mucho tiempo para que llegaran los exámenes y hasta dentro de un par de semanas no tenían prácticas en el Bureao. La relación entre Nanoha y sus amigas volvió a ser como antes, se habían perdonado de corazón por lo que rápidamente olvidaron todo lo sucedido, o al menos la mayor parte y es que pareciera que Hayate no podía dejar de hablar de "La gran confesión de Nanoha Takamachi", como había decidido nombrarla.

Todas comían juntas alegremente en la azotea de la escuela, sin duda aquel era el mejor lugar para pasar su tiempo libre. No solía haber mucha gente ya que no a todo el mundo le gustaba subir los 38 escalones que la separaban de la planta de segundo año, por no hablar de los de primero, mientras que los de tercero preferían bajar al patio para así tener una "excusa" al llegar tarde a clase. Aunque la razón por la que a Nanoha le encantaba aquel sitio no era otra que la libertad, el poder ver el inmenso cielo azul rodeándola por todos lados. Las pocas veces que no había conseguido convencerlas para subir, especialmente en los días de lluvia, había tenido que permanecer en el patio y el ambiente le había parecido claustrofóbico, incluso asfixiante, con todas esas rejas a su alrededor.

En su rincón de siempre, las risas no dejaban de oírse, podría decirse que todo había vuelto a la normalidad o al menos "casi" todo, la pelirroja no podía evitar fijarse en las manos entrelazadas de sus compañeras. La verdad es que nunca se había parado a pensar antes en aquel gesto, no recordaba si era habitual en ellas o si era ahora cuando ella lo notaba. Las muestras de cariño entre sus amigas no eran tan claras o "exageradas" como para que algún otro estudiante se diera cuenta del tipo de relación que mantenían, sin embargo, Nanoha no podía evitar fijarse en ellas continuamente. Apartar los ojos de ambas chicas le resultaba imposible a pequeño que fuera el gesto: una mirada, palabras al oído, una mano encima del hombro, algún que otro abrazo por la espalda. Incluso cuando las veía alejarse a solas hacia algún lugar no podía evitar pensar qué harían sus amigas, ¿Se dirían las cosas que no habían tenido oportunidad de decirse por estar acompañadas?, ¿Aprovecharían cuando nadie las veía para abrazarse? O tal vez… "Como siga así acabaré convirtiéndome en una pervertida igual que Hayate" pensó para sí. Mientras la pelirroja se perdía en sus pensamientos, la conversación había continuado sin ella:

_-Entonces está decidido no? Esta noche en casa de Arisa._

_-A mí todavía no me queda claro porque tiene que ser en mi casa _

_-Pues porque a pesar de mi carisma y mi cuerpo de infarto aún no vivo en una mansión como tú y Sí, a mí también me parece totalmente injusto._

_-Hayate tiene razón Arisa, en cualquier otro lugar tendríamos que dormir unas sobre otras. –_Contestó Fate_._

_-Cierto, y es que yo os quiero mucho chicas, pero no tanto. –_Dijo la aludida.

_-Además_ –En este momento era la voz de Suzuka la que se escuchaba –_Así podremos pasar la noche juntas peque._

Es imposible decir que ocurrió antes: la colorida transformación en la cara de la rubia (del blanco espanto pasó al rojo más intenso que alguien haya visto), el movimiento de la mano de su novia para tapar su boca en un vano intento de regresar las palabras o las sonoras carcajadas de la más pequeña del grupo.

Como era de imaginarse, la reunión terminó en ese mismo instante. La parejita estaba abochornada y pensó que aquella era la ocasión perfecta para retirarse, además, el hecho de que Hayate solo pudiera pronunciar "peque" entre una carcajada y otra no las ayudaba mucho. Unos minutos más tarde la castaña también pudo articular la palabra "baño" y entre risas se marchó a lo que supusieron era su destino. De pronto, Nanoha sintió un pequeño peso sobre su hombro y como unos cabellos dorados le acariciaban la mejilla.

_-Ne, ¿se las veía muy felices verdad?_

_-Uhm_ –Fue lo único que pudo contestar, se encontraba demasiado concentrada en la agradable sensación que le producía el contacto.

_-Aunque la cara de Arisa… jajajaja Todavía les queda mucho que aguantar, pobrecillas ¿No crees que a veces Hayate se pasa un poco?_

_-Ya_ –Cerraba los ojos azules mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma que desprendía su amiga. Una vez le pregunto qué perfume usaba, le encantaba el olor, sin embargo cuando por fin consiguió que sus padres se lo compraran (resultó ser una marca algo cara), se decepcionó inmensamente. Ese no era el perfume que tanto le gustaba, incluso llegó a pensar que tal vez se había equivocado de perfume al comprarlo. Aún recordaba el sermón de su madre cuando se percató de que no llegó a usarlo ni siquiera una vez…

_-Holaaaaaa¡¡¡¡ Me estás escuchando._

_-Eh? Sí claro Nyaha ha ha_

Fate no pudo más que sonreír, obviamente su amiga no la había estado escuchando, la campana que anunciaba el final del almuerzo se dejó oír entonces. La mayor se levantó para ayudar a su compañera, últimamente parecía más despistada que nunca.

_-¿Vamos?_ –Dijo ofreciéndole gentilmente su mano.

_-Uhm, seguro que todas nos esperan ya en clase._

Cuando sus dedos se tocaron Nanoha sintió un pequeño cosquilleo recorrerle el estómago, esto hizo que el agarre no fuera del todo firme provocándole un leve desequilibro, por lo que su amiga tuvo que sujetarla de la cintura para que no se cayera. Todo su cuerpo se tensó en ese mismo momento. Mientras que Fate aún la sostenía por la cintura, ella había movido sus manos hasta el cuello de la rubia en un acto reflejo por agarrarse a algo, o en este caso a alguien. Unos preciosos ojos rojos la contemplaban directamente a la vez que una sonrisa la llenaba de una felicidad inexplicable. Los labios, carnosos y húmedos, se abrían para dejar salir la agitada respiración producto del repentino esfuerzo. A escasos centímetros de su piel ese aliento la abrasaba, podía notar como ardía por dentro, todo su ser parecía consumirse por un fuego insaciable. Las manos abandonaron el cuello para posarse en las mejillas. Apenas las separaba un suspiro, un pequeño movimiento, solo un empujoncito y podría probar aquellos labios. Sus ojos se iban cerrando a la vez que seguía el camino marcado por ese aliento que la estaba volviendo loca. "Solo un poco más…"

_-Etto… Nanoha, pesas un poco._

Los orbes azules se abrieron de golpe. ¿Dónde estaba? Solo dos segundos le bastaron para contestar esa pregunta y uno más para darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Se reincorporó tan rápido como pudo y bajó la cabeza para que su amiga no pudiera percatarse de su turbación.

-_Nyaha ha ha, lo siento Fate. Bajemos ya a clase o nos caerá una buena bronca._

-o-

Las horas pasaron increíblemente veloces para Nanoha y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba camino a casa junto a sus compañeras. Andaba un poco retrasada con respecto al grupo, no le apetecía charlar con nadie, estaba ocupada intentado sacar la imagen mental de los deliciosos labios de Fate de su cabeza "¿Pero qué me está pasando?".

-_A ver, Peque número dos, ¿Qué está ocurriendo en esa cabecita hueca?_ –Hayate había aflojado su paso lentamente y ahora se encontraba a su altura.

_-Nada, solo pensaba qué debería coger de casa antes de ir a la de Arisa._

_-¿Y cuál es la pregunta? Sin duda el pastel de chocolate. No era esa la especialidad del Midoriya._

_-Nyaha ha ha, no me refería a eso Hayate. Yo estaba pensando en el cepillo de dientes, las cartas, el pijama… -En ese momento levantó la mirada para ver como Fate hablaba alegremente con Arisa y Suzuka._ Estas últimas iban cogidas de las manos. –_Ne, ¿no sientes un poco de envida de aquellas dos?_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Bueno, no sé, es bonito pensar que siempre tendrás a alguien ahí, dispuesto en cualquier momento para ayudarte._

_-Tú ya tienes a un montón de gente "ahí, dispuesta en cualquier momento para ayudarte", aunque a mí avísame con una semana de antelación, soy una chica ocupada._

_-Me refiero a que, a veces, cuando te sientes sola, pues necesitas que alguien te dé un abrazo._

_-Ahhhh pero eso tiene fácil solución. Mira te coges un cartel y, esto lo vi en un anuncio, escribes en él con letras bien grandes "Abrazos gr…_

_-Hayate déjate de tonterías, yo estoy hablando de tener pareja._

_-Amm, ¿Acaso estas enamorada?_

_-Jajaja –_No pudo evitar soltar una risa sincera –_Enamorada yo?_

_-Sí ,¿ por qué no?_

_-No seas tonta, apenas si tengo tiempo para mí como voy a tener tiempo para alguien más._

_-A ver, hagamos un juego, yo te voy diciendo situaciones, sensaciones, y tú te vas imaginando la persona que provoca dichos sentimientos. Te apuesto un pastel de chocolate a que estás enamorada de alguien, o como mínimo de mí._

_-Ok, te demostraré lo equivocada que estás._

_-Estupendo _–Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en la cara de la castaña. –_Primero piensa con tranquilidad, ¿Qué es lo que haces nada más levantarte?¿Piensas en alguien?_

Nanoha cerró los ojos e intentó recordar que era lo primero que hacía por las mañanas… "¿Apagar el despertador?" Siempre se había sentido culpable, tenía una foto de ella y Fate como fondo de pantalla, así que cuando apagaba la dichosa alarma del móvil de un manotazo le daba la sensación de que estaba abofeteando a su amiga. "Nyaha ha ha, seguro que Fate-chan se reiría si se lo cuento".

-_Cuando estás en clase o en casa y tienes un momento libre ¿Qué es lo que más te apetecería hacer?_

Esa pregunta era fácil "Volar, volaría libre por el cielo azul todo el día si pudiera. Lástima que Fate-chan nunca quiera acompañarme, siempre me pone como excusa que podrían pillarnos, pero ya tengo una nueva táctica para convencerla, si volamos de noche nadie podrá vernos verdad?" Decidió abrir los ojos, andar sin ver por donde pisas no le parecía del todo saludable.

_-Cuando te sientes sola ¿En quién piensas para que te acompañe? ¿Echas de menos a alguien?_

Recordó entonces el tiempo que pasó alejada de aquellos ojos color rubí que tanto le gustaban. Fueron muchos los meses que su amiga pasó "encerrada", pero por suerte pudieron seguir manteniendo el contacto a través de video cartas, mensajes… Las tres chicas seguían caminando delante de ella, la más alta reía dulcemente iluminándolo todo a su paso.

_-Necesitas que alguien te dé un abrazo, que te acaricien. Tú también quieres tocar a la otra persona, sus ojos te atraviesan, la piel se estremece con el más leve contacto. Jamás querrías que os separaran. ¿Ves a alguien?_

Nanoha se había quedado en blanco, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? En sus ojos y en su corazón solo había espacio para una sola persona y esa era Fate. "Oh Dios, estoy… yo estoy... enamorada de Fate-chan".

_-¿Tienes ya la imagen de alguien en la cabeza?_

Nuevamente la sonrisa de la pelirroja volvía a dominar su cara de la manera más natural posible, enmascarando la tormenta de sentimientos que la recorría tras el descubrimiento de sus propios sentimientos.

_-No, y como sigamos a este paso necesitaré un flash para ver la imagen, se está haciendo de noche. No querías un pastel de chocolate, aún estamos a tiempo de coger uno._

-o-

Por suerte para Nanoha, apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar en nada durante la tarde, nada más llegar a su casa subió corriendo a la habitación para coger sus cosas. Diez minutos y una ducha fugaz más tarde ya se encontraba fuera con una mochila al hombro y una caja con un pastel de chocolate en las manos, gentileza de su madre. Habían quedado en encontrarse en el lugar de siempre, junto al veinticuatro horas, así irían todas juntas hasta la casa de Arisa.

Al llegar a la gran verja de la casa llamaron al timbre. Una voz masculina con un extraño acento se escuchó a través del interfono:

_-Residencia Bannigs, dígame._

_-Buenas tardes, podría decirle a "peque" que sus amigas ya han llegado. –Suzuka ya había olvidado su pequeño descuido durante la mañana, los colores no se hicieron esperar._

_-Perdón señorita, ¿puede repetir?_

_-Por favor, dígale a la señorita "P-E-Q-U-E" que …_ -Tras un extraño golpe la comunicación se cortó abruptamente.

-_HAYATE_ –Ahora era Arisa la que hablaba. –_Sí no prometes olvidar de una vez el asunto te dejo en la calle._

_-Pero si no he dicho nada_ –Las chicas casi no podían contener la risa.

-_Venga p… Arisa, déjanos entrar, llevamos un rato esperando._ –Estuvo cerca, pero la del pelo morado supo corregirse a tiempo.

Sin duda la casa de la rubia era inmensa, Nanoha no podía evitar asombrarse cada vez que iba. A la casa de dos plantas de estilo occidental le precedía un enorme jardín llego de frondosos árboles y colorida vegetación. El interior no se quedaba atrás, el lujo se percibía por todas partes sin llegar a parecer desmedido, el buen gusto reinaba por toda la casa.

La habitación de su amiga se encontraba en la segunda planta y, aunque carecía de una terraza como la de sus padres, poseía un gran ventanal que daba al jardín y por el que se colaban las últimas luces del día. Las paredes estaban decoradas con un papel color rosa palo que tenía graciosas figurillas dibujadas a modo de pequeñas hadas, mientras que en el techo había pintadas cantidad de estrellas asemejando el cielo nocturno. Por otra parte, la enorme cama aparecía en el centro de todo aquel espacio acompañada por un precioso dosel blanco. A cualquiera que no conociera profundamente a Arisa le costaría imaginarse ese lado tan infantil de su amiga, normalmente mostraba una personalidad directa y arrolladora, a veces hasta ruda, por lo que nadie la asociaba con ese tipo de gustos.

Las quedadas para dormir les encantaban a todas aunque rara vez tenían oportunidad de hacerlas, cuando las tres magas no tenían trabajo en el Bureao eran los exámenes o las entregas lo que tenía ocupado a todo el grupo. Mientras que las porciones de tarta desaparecían sobre la mesita de té, las chicas jugaban con algunos de los juegos de mesa que había en la habitación.

El tiempo pasaba mientras las chicas se divertían despreocupadamente, la dueña de la casa había servido una crema de licor que aunque suave y dulce tenía una pequeña graduación, por lo que los ánimos se encontraban un poco elevados a esas alturas de la noche. Como siempre ocurre en este tipo de reuniones, a medida que las chicas bebían las conversaciones habían comenzado a subir de tono. De pronto Hayate tuvo una de sus geniales ideas:

_-Ne ne ne, Arisa-chan porque no besas a Suzuka-chan._

_-¿Queeeeeeeeeee? –La respuesta fue unánime._

_-Porfaaaaaa, tengo curiosidad, nunca he visto a dos mujeres besarse._

_-Hayate-chan, hay un límite de lo que se le puede pedir a una amiga_ –Suzuka fue la primera en contestar a tan desmedida petición.

_-Sí mapache, ya estás cerrando el pico si no quieres que llame al mayordomo para que te eche. Es que acaso piensas que somos tu entretenimiento particular, nunca pensé que pudieras llegar a tal nivel de perversión._

_-"Perversión" pero que exagerada, si solo os he preguntado por un besito de nada, hasta los niños se besan en los labios y nadie se escandaliza por ello._

_-Vamos Hayate, déjalas tranquilas. –_Ahora fue la otra rubia la que habló.

_-Tengo una idea, que tal si dos de nosotras se besan y luego lo hacéis vosotras, ¿Eso sería justo?_

_-Pero que interés puedo tener yo en ver como…_

_-Si si si, es una idea genial jeje, a veces ni yo me creo lo ingeniosa que puedo llegar a ser. Venga, ¿Quién lo hace? Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, ¿Quién quiere hacer realidad sus más profundos sueños y besarme?_

_-Nyaha ha ha, siento decepcionarte pero ese no es uno de mis más profundos sueños._

_-Ok, pues besa a Fate-chan entonces, ¿ese lo es? O es que eres una cobarde._

_-Jajaja Hayate, Nanoha no va a caer en un truco tan tonto como ese._

_-Está bien, lo haré._

Hasta la castaña se giró incrédula ante tan rotunda afirmación, sabía que su amiga era simple y algo ingenua pero nunca se imaginó que tanto. Sonrió ante el inesperado triunfo.

_-Fate-chan es solo un beso, además las dos somos adultas, no hay de qué preocuparse._

Por su parte la rubia se había quedado rígida como una tabla, no podía articular palabra y mucho menos moverse, aquello la había cogido totalmente por sorpresa. Nanoha por el contrario ya se había girado para encarar a su amiga a la vez que sus manos la sujetaban por los hombros.

La pelirroja temblaba como un flan aunque nadie se había dado cuenta. Ya no recordaba exactamente en qué momento su mente había pensado que aquella sería una buena oportunidad para terminar de resolver sus dudas en lo que se refería a Fate. Ahora solo era un mar de nervios y la idea de besar a su "mejor amiga" ya no se le hacía tan fácil. Sacando fuerzas de donde pudo encontrarlas consiguió superar su indecisión y comenzó a recorrer la distancia que las separaba. Todo se movía a cámara lenta, sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco, las manos rígidas sujetaban con firmeza su objetivo, la diferencia entre ambos labios se acortaba con cada uno de sus movimientos…

Buenas,

Siento ser tan cruel con los finales, en la vida real soy muy buena persona jaja, pero pienso que esta es la mejor manera de mantener viva una pequeña historia, tanto para quien lo lea como para mí (Es una manera de obligarme a continuar y no dejarlo a medias).

En cuanto a los años de instituto creo que son tres, lo digo por "maría-sama", pero si me equivoco no dudéis en corregirme.

Y bueno, capítulo tres, quien me iba a decir a mí que iba a llegar hasta aquí jeje. Muchas gracias por las reviews, animan muchísimo ^^

Un saludo


	4. Chapter 4

_-¡A tu derecha!_

Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar una bola de energía que se dirigía directamente hacia ella. Se supone que los instructores limitaban las capacidades mágicas de los reclutas durante las batallas simuladas para que nadie saliera gravemente herido, pero sin duda ese ataque le habría hecho realmente daño. Para evitar que la bola la golpeara había descendido bruscamente, pero como antes del disparo ya volaba bastante bajo no pudo evitar quedar atrapada entre las ramas de los árboles y acabar cayendo al suelo. Sin tiempo para levantarse un nuevo enemigo la atacó por la espalda pero Nanoha fue más rápida y consiguió parar el golpe. "La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no es mi fuerte, tengo que salir de aquí o acabaran atrapándome". No hubo acabado de terminar la frase cuando dos nuevos magos aparecieron de entre los árboles. "Genial, ahora tendré que pedirle ayuda", una pequeña mueca se dibujó en su cara. Con un empujón apartó a quien tenía enfrente para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago con Raising Heart y dejarlo KO. Rápidamente los otros dos se abalanzaron para reducirla, pero ella ya lo había previsto. Con un rápido movimiento sorteó al primer enemigo para golpear al segundo en la cara con su báculo, éste cayó de rodillas con las manos sobre su maltrecha nariz mientras que el otro volvía a cargar contra la pelirroja. Desgraciadamente para él no tuvo tiempo.

_-¡Axel-shooter_! –El chico cayó fulminado. "Igual no se me da tan mal"

De pronto un haz dorado cruzó el claro en el que se encontraban para parase justo frente a ella. La chica se detuvo a observar el "espectáculo" que había dejado su compañera.

_-Hola Fate-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

-_Recibí un aviso de Raising Heart, pero…_ -Su mirada se detuvo en uno de los jóvenes, todavía estaba algo humeante- _ ya veo que no necesitas ayuda._

_-Nyaha ha ha tranquila, en realidad no le he dado tan fuerte_. –Nanoha sintió que tenía que excusarse.

-_Sí, claro, seguro_. –Fate intentó memorizar aquella imagen, jamás osaría ir contra su amiga. –_Bueno debemos seguir, de los nuestros solo queda el comando de Hayate, ya han capturado al resto. El equipo rojo es realmente fuerte, no sé si esta vez lo conseguiremos._

-_Confía en mí Fate-chan, esa bandera será nuestra_ – En sus ojos podía verse la determinación- _Siempre claro que seas lo suficientemente rápida como para cogerla._ –Dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

-_¿Qué insinúas? Soy la maga más veloz de toda la academia y lo sabes._ –Si de algo estaba orgullosa la rubia era de su velocidad.

-_Si realmente fuera así habrías llegado a tiempo para ayudarme ¿no crees?_ –Ese dardo fue directo al orgullo.

-_Pero eso es por estas incómodas ropas que nos hacen llevar, si pudiera usar mi barrier jacket no te habría dado tiempo ni de tumbar al primero_. –Los instructores nos les permitían usar sus habituales trajes de asalto por lo que todos iban simplemente con unos oscuros pantalones largos con bolsillos tipo safari y una camiseta de algodón. La TSAB no dejaba mucho entre lo que elegir.

-_Ahhhh cierto, la culpa es de este uniforme de entrenamiento, obvio_ –Su compañera ponía unas caras muy graciosas cuando se alteraba, la pelirroja no podía resistir molestarla de vez en cuando. En parte entendía porque Hayate siempre andaba gastándole bromas, aunque lo suyo llegaba a un nivel casi profesional.

_-¿Acaso no me crees? Muy bien, te aseguro que seré yo quien coja esa bandera._

-_Siempre que el uniforme no te retrase por supuesto_ –Dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua a su amiga.

-_Está bien, ¿Quieres apostar algo_?

Nanoha observo a la rubia detenidamente mientras paseaba se mordía el labio inferior.

_-¿Es que tienes miedo?_

_-Ok Fate-chan, la que pierda tendrá que hacer cualquier cosa que la otra le pida._

_-Jeje me temo que vas a perder_. –dicho esto desapareció dentro del bosque.

-o-

Todos los reclutas se habían reunido en el gran comedor para cenar, llevaban ya tres días de duro entrenamiento y aún les quedaban dos jornadas más para que acabara aquel tortuoso campamento. Las chicas comían tranquilamente en una de las largas mesas, el trabajo había sido duro y ellas estaban exhaustas, cuando la más pequeña hizo su aparición.

-_Buenas noches amorcito_! –La castaña sintió como si un cuchillo le atravesara el pecho –_Hola a ti también Nanoha._

_-¡Hayate! Por favor no vuelvas a llamarme así, la gente está mirando._

_-Pero porque no, ¿Es que lo de la otra noche no te gustó amorcito? _– Volvió a notar una mirada asesina sobre ella.

-¡_HAYATE!_

_-Ains… y pensar que para mí fue un momento mágico, me destrozas el corazón._

FLAS BACK

La pelirroja temblaba como un flan aunque nadie se había dado cuenta. Ya no recordaba exactamente en qué momento su mente había pensado que aquella sería una buena oportunidad para terminar de resolver sus dudas en lo que se refería a Fate. Ahora solo era un mar de nervios y la idea de besar a su "mejor amiga" ya no se le hacía tan fácil. Sacando fuerzas de donde pudo encontrarlas consiguió superar su indecisión y comenzó a recorrer la distancia que las separaba. Todo se movía a cámara lenta, sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco, las manos rígidas sujetaban con firmeza su objetivo, la diferencia entre ambos labios se acortaba con cada uno de sus movimientos sin embargo, parecía que el espacio que las separaba se prolongaba infinitamente, Nanoha se pregunta cuando llegaría por fin a probar esa ansiada boca. Abrió los ojos para comprobar que seguía su camino correctamente y fue ahí cuando entró en shock.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara igual de blanca que un fantasma contemplaba como Hayate retenía el rostro de Fate entre sus manos, girándolo hacia sí mientras la besaba en su lugar. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡_HAYATE! Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo_. –La pelirroja se había levantado bruscamente, su voz hizo encogerse a toda la casa.

-_Ha… ha..yate…_ - Roja como un tomate, la otra implicada apenas si podía hablar.

Los ojos azules ardían en cólera mientras que una especie de aura negra comenzaba a distinguirse sobre los hombros de Nanoha. Se inclinó amenazadoramente sobre su amiga.

_-¿Cómo te has atrevido a…_

_-...besar a tu Fate-chan? –_La castaña terminó su frase, solo entonces fue cuando se percató de la exagera reacción y de cómo sus amigas la observaban. –_Si siguiéramos esperando a que tú lo hicieras acabaríamos muriéndonos de viejas, Dios, parecía que te movías en slow motion._

-_Etto… yo_ –No sabía que responder.

-_Ok, ahora que el demonio blanco ha desaparecido es el turno de los tortolitos. Tú también quieres verlo, ¿Verdad amorcito? Venga chicas…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

En ese momento comenzó el calvario diario de Nanoha. Sabía que su perspicaz compañera se había percato de sus sentimientos y que ahora aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para torturarla, ¿pero se habría dado cuenta Fate? Durante las semanas previas al campamento apenas había podido concentrarse, ni si quiera las carreras matinales habían conseguido despejar su mente, ¿Qué debía hacer? Desde que se perdiera en aquellos profundos ojos rojos tanto tiempo atrás, ambas habían sido amigas, las mejores amigas, por lo que un sentimiento de culpa se había alojado en su pecho. "¿Pensará Fate-chan que he traicionada su amistad?" Por otra parte tampoco tenía idea de cuál era la opinión que la rubia tenía con respecto al amor entre personas del mismo sexo. Bueno, sabía que no le desagradaban ni le parecían antinaturales, solo tenía que basarse en lo acontecido aquel mes con Arisa y Suzuka, pero eso no significaba que ella estuviera abierta a ese tipo de relaciones. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, por la tranquilidad con la que recibió la noticia es posible que para ella no fuera algo extraño o fuera de lo normal. Nunca se había fijado, pero quizás para ella era natural mirar a otras chicas, "habrá pensado alguna vez en mí así". Ese pensamiento era rápidamente desechado, Fate siempre la trataba con amabilidad y sumo cariño, jamás había detectado en su trato algún otro sentimiento que no fuera propio de la amistad. Sin embargo la pelirroja amaba profundamente a su amiga, ahora lo sabía con seguridad, y también la deseaba ardientemente. Apartar los ojos de la rubia se había vuelto una tarea difícil y complicada de realizar, "si no fuera tan condenadamente guapa" se decía para sí. Se había planteado varias veces confesar esos sentimientos a su amiga, ocultarle un secreto por pequeño que fuera siempre le había resultado imposible y ahora sentía que se ahoga por unos sentimientos que la desbordaban. Sin embargo, el miedo a perder su amistad siempre la había frenado. Estaba segura que Fate no la abandonaría ni que tampoco dejaría de ser su amiga, pero dudaba que su relación fuera la misma, "es imposible que nada cambie, aunque sea inconscientemente se alejará de mí". La chica era un mar de dudas y eso afectaba a su entrenamiento, solo había que recordar la bola de energía que estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, nunca antes había tenido tanta falta de concentración durante una práctica.

-_Ahhhhhh estoy llena, creo que voy a reventar._

_-Por cierto Hayate._

_-Si amorcito?_ –Nanoha hizo una mueca, como odiaba a la castaña.

-_Ejem… Donde están tus guardines, hace tiempo que no nos reunimos todos._

_-Pues Shamal y Zafira están cuidando de la casa mientras que Vita y Signum van a una especie de curso de formación para no sé qué._

_-Ojalá hubieran estado con nosotras para ver la gran batalla que hemos ganado hoy, creo que hasta hemos superado el record de velocidad en la captura de la bandera Nya ha ha._

_-Solo habéis ganado hoy porque Testarrosa-san estaba en vuestro equipo_ –Fue una compañera que se sentaba en la misma mesa quien las interrumpió.

-_Perdona, ¿qué has dicho Anna-san?_ –La pelirroja no estaba segura de si había escuchado bien.

-_Pues lo que has oído Takamachi-san, si no hubierais tenido a la mejor maga en vuestro grupo habríais perdido, tenlo por seguro. –La aludida se sonrojó ante el comentario._

_-Uhhhhh son celos eso que veo Anna-san, o tal vez envidia jajaja. _

_-Siento que hayáis perdido hoy Anna-san pero, a que pesar de que Fate-chan es muy buena y fue quien finalmente robó la bandera, nosotros conseguimos la victoria porque luchamos en equipo._

_-¿Qué equipo? Ya habíamos capturado a la mayor parte de tu gente a mitad de batalla. Por qué no reconoces que eres incapaz de proteger a nadie._

_-Oye, como te atreves a decir…_ -Nanoha se había levantado de su silla y comenzaba a levantar la voz, quien se había creído esa chica para insultarla de aquella manera, ella siempre había protegido a sus amigas y lo haría durante toda su vida.

-_Oi oi, creo que la conversación se está desviando. Si hay algo que discutir aquí es lo de quien es la mejor maga de la academia, y como obviamente lo soy yo pues fin de la discusión jeje. Por qué no nos damos todas un baño, yo al menos necesito uno._

La intervención de Hayate consiguió su objetivo, los ánimos se enfriaron un poco y la pelirroja comprendió que era inútil hablar con aquella testaruda chica, famosa entre sus compañeros por su agresividad. Prefirió aceptar el ofrecimiento de su amiga, ella también necesitaba un baño.

La tres jóvenes se habían levantado para retirar sus bandejas y ya se marchaban a su ansiado destino cuando la recluta que las había interrumpido habló de nuevo, aunque esta vez solo para que Nanoha la escuchara.

_-Tarde o temprano se alejará de ti_

-o-

Los baños de aquellas instalaciones no se diferenciaban mucho de los baños públicos japoneses. En un gran espacio se situaban en un lado las duchas individuales, para quien prefiriera un lavado rápido, y al otro se encontraba la gran "bañera". No era especialmente grande, pero su forma irregular le confería un aspecto inusual, además de dar algo de intimidad a sus ocupantes ya que disponías de tu propio "rinconcito" en el que sentarte.

_-¿Pero quién se ha creído que es?_ –Era raro ver a Nanoha tan enfadada.

-_Jajaja, se ve que no te ha gustado mucho su opinión_.

-¿_Pero has escuchado lo que me ha dicho? _–El calor que hacía en el lugar no ayudaba a que se relajara.

-_Si bueno, no puede tener muchas luces si dice que Fate es la mejor maga de todo el campamento. _–Hayate siempre parecía que llevaba una conversación paralela a la que tenían –_Pero por otra parte tiene un cuerpazo, no lo crees?_

_-Solo tener los ojos color verdes no te hace irresistible sabes._

_-No es solo el color de sus ojos, es su mirada, podría atravesar el hielo si quisiera. Además si a eso le añades su tez morena y las piernas largas obtienes un auténtico bombón querida amiga, aunque obviamente no puede compararse conmigo, mi bella es atemporal._

_-Piss, creo que exageras demasiado._

_-Igual lo que te ha molestado tanto es que se interese por Fate, por cierto ahí viene, vamos a preguntarle que piensa ella._

A Nanoha se le paró el corazón, aquella visión solo podía clasificarse como divina. El pelo dorado, ligeramente mojado por la humedad del baño, estaba recogido en una graciosa coleta dejando al descubierto su espalda, la piel blanca y tersa se hacía eco de las suaves curvas de su dueña. Su temperatura comenzó a subir aún más cuando la rubia metió el primer pie en el agua, la toalla que sostenía apenas le cubría los hermosos pechos. Una gota de sudor comenzó a descender por el cuello de la recién llegada mientras que la pelirroja seguía con envidia su recorrido.

-_Como sigas así vas a acabar gastándola._

La chica se dio cuenta que no había apartado los ojos de su amiga desde que ésta entrara al lugar. "Mierda, si esto sigue así acabaré devorándola con la mirada y eso solo si consigo controlarme". Tenía que salir de allí y rápido, aquello no podía ser muy sano.

-_Ne chicas, creo que iré al baño descubierto, necesito algo de soledad para relajarme un poco. _-"y de camino evitar desangrarme".

-_Ten cuidado Nanoha, -_su voz era como el dulce néctar de los dioses –_al estar al exterior calientan demasiado el agua para que el calor no se pierda rápidamente._

-_Nyaha ha ha, me vendrá bien abrir los poros_ –"Huye, huye, huye…"

-_No te preocupes amorcito eso nos dará más intimidad_.

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de volverse ante el comentario, pero lo pensó mejor y siguió su camino. Ante todo su salud era lo primero y si seguía allí estaba segura que acabaría perdiendo la cabeza, ya se encargaría más tarde de darle su merecido a Hayate, durante los entrenamientos siempre había disparos perdidos ¿verdad?

El baño exterior era bastante más pequeño que el cubierto, además de ser totalmente rectangular. El agua caliente relajaba sus músculos y el vapor lo cubría todo, le daba la sensación de encontrarse en una nube, solo las estrellas eran visibles. La pelirroja sumergió media cabeza en el agua, "No debí haberme ido, ahora sí que no tendré otra oportunidad de verla desnuda" los cachetes, rojos por el calor, se hincharon. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor "Dios, es que es preciosa". De pronto notó como el agua se movía, no estaba sola.

_-¿Quién anda ahí?_

_-No te asustes Nanoha, soy yo._

_-Fa… Fate-ch… an, ¿qué haces aquí?_

_-Es que no puedo venir a hacerte compañía_ –Había algo distinto en su amiga.

-_Sí… si claro, solo es que tenía ganas de estar sola_ –Aquella situación se estaba complicando, la rubia se acercaba peligrosamente.

-_Vaya, yo pensaba que preferirías estar sola… conmigo_ –Los ojos color rubí la contemplaban fijamente.

-_Qué?_ –Las mejillas le ardían

-_Bueno, por cómo me mirabas hace un momento pensé que tal vez yo te gustaba_ –La chica había bajado su mirada.

-_SI! TÚ ME GUSTAS MUCHÍSIMO_.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en la cara de la rubia, que no había detenido su acercamiento durante la conversación. Ahora se encontraba junto a ella e iba acercando su rostro lentamente haciendo desaparecer la escasa distancia que las separaba.

_-¿Qué haces?_ –Nanoha estaba aterrorizada.

_-¿Es que acaso no quieres?_

_-S.. Sí, claro que quiero, pero no podemos… aquí…_

-_Tranquila, nadie puede vernos. Además, ¿no recuerdas nuestra apuesta? La que perdiera tendría que cumplir cualquier deseo que la otra tuviera y mi vida, fui yo quien ganó._

Aquellos indescriptibles ojos atravesaban todo su ser, Nanoha era incapaz de pensar en nada coherente, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer en un momento como ese.

-_Bardiche._

-YES SIR.

Una atadura dorada cercó sus muñecas y las elevó por encima de su cabeza. "¿pero qué…?" De pronto notó como una mano acariciaba su rostro seguida de pequeños besos en su cuello.

-Umm –La pelirroja no pudo evitar gemir ante el agradable contacto.

Los besos se convirtieron en mordiscos para poco a poco bajar hasta su pecho mientras que la otra mano acariciaba la piel de su muslo. Un volcán explosionó en su interior a la vez que un calor infernal se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Nanoha abrió los ojos para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

-_Fate…-chan_ –La entrecortada respiración se aceleró cuando observó cómo la mano que la rubia tenía sujetando su cara descendía ahora hasta sumergirse en el agua y desaparecer. Mordió sus labios ante aquella nueva oleada de sensaciones – _Uhm Faaate._

Mientras aquella lengua recorría cada centímetro de su pecho, a ella se le hacía imposible seguir conteniendo la voz, deseaba gritar. Abrió los ojos para comprobar que no hubiera nadie cerca pero la imagen que obtuvo le resultó confusa.

-_Fate-chan?_

_-Oh Nanoha por fin despertaste_ –La nombrada lucía feliz.

_-¿Cómo?_ –De pronto se di cuenta de que estaba tumbada en una cama _-¿Dónde estoy?_

_-En la enfermería, te desmayaste en los baños seguramente por el calor, Hayate y yo te trajimos aquí hace un par de horas. –Podía notar la preocupación en su voz._

-_Pero… entonces… tú… no ha sido real? _–Ahora era cuando realmente comprendía que había sucedido.

-_¿El qué no ha sido real? Nanoha empiezas a preocuparme, será mejor que llame a la enfermera, quizás no es buena idea que participes mañana en los duelos._

La cara de la pelirroja estaba pálida, "No es posible" la desilusión inundó su alma "¿Lo he soñado todo?". Su amiga estaba cada vez más confundida, ella no paraba de negar con la cabeza.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente Nanoha se levantó con un humor de perros, apenas había conseguido dormir. "Como es posible que mi subconsciente me haya hecho semejante jugarreta" Durante la noche había decidido que hablaría con Fate, aquella situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Se había levantado temprano para poder desayunar sola y pensar con tranquilidad que era lo que iba a decirle. Cuando hubo acabado se dirigió al hall de entrada para encontrarse con sus amigas pero lo que halló fue un gran alboroto. Habían colgado las listas de los enfrentamientos que tendrían lugar ese día, aunque algo parecía distinto, no era normal tanta expectación. Se acercó para ver los tablones y saber contra quien tendría que luchar.

Lo primero que llamó su atención era que los duelos se realizarían por parejas, es decir, dos contra dos. "Vaya, me ha tocado con Hayate, seguro que la cabeza me explotará antes de que acabe el día" no pudo reprimir una risilla. "¿Con quién estará Fate-chan?"

-_Ya te lo advertí, ahora es mía_. –La pelirroja sintió un escalofrío al reconocer la voz.

…..

Buenas,

Ya queda poquito para que acabe esta historia, seguramente solo escriba un capítulo más. He intentado hacerla más interesante metiendo algo de acción y bueno, espero que mi intento de lemon no haya sido demasiado triste.

Muchas gracias por las reviews ^^

Un saludo ;)


	5. Chapter 5

-_Ya te lo advertí, ahora es mía_. –La pelirroja sintió un escalofrío al reconocer la voz, ni si quiera le hizo falta girarse para saber de quien se trataba. El metálico sabor de la sangre se dejó sentir en su lengua, la rabia le recorría todo el cuerpo y su labio era quien pagaba las consecuencias.

_-¡Buenos días! He escuchado que los duelos son dobles, me pregunto quién verá su más sagrado sueño cumplido hoy... Vaya Nanoha!, eres la gran afortunada… -_Sus palabras cesaron en cuanto contempló el semblante de su amiga –_Ok, vale que estés en modo "I love Fate-chan" pero quita esa cara mujer._

-_Hoy morderás el polvo_ Takamachi-san– Las palabras no dejaban lugar a la duda, se trataba claramente una amenaza "No te daré la oportunidad de que te acerques a ella" pensó la pelirroja.

-_Oh ¡Buenos días a ti también Anna-san! –_La aludida le otorgó una mirada fría antes de marcharse –_Que chica más mona ¿verdad?_

Nanoha ni si quiera intento fingir un semblante tranquilo como siempre hacía.

-_Hayate déjate de tonterías y vayámonos a entrenar, tenemos que llegar a las rondas finales como sea._

-_Sí, el demonio blanco ha vuelto, esto será divertido jajaja._

Cuando ya estaban saliendo del hall vieron a su amiga llegar, desde luego madrugar no era una de sus costumbres, pero había algo distinto ese día en la rubia que hacía latir descontroladamente el corazón de Nanoha. No era el cabello ligeramente despeinado ni la respiración agitada, ambos fruto de las carreras que siempre se daba para poder pasar cinco minutos más en la cama, era concretamente el "modelito" de entrenamiento que la chica había escogido. Unos pantalones indescriptiblemente cortos dejaban al aire sus contorneados muslos mientras que una camiseta de tirantes de licra negra se ceñía a su cintura y a su pecho dejando poco a la imaginación.

-¡_Bu… buenos días Fate-chan! _– La pelirroja intentaba mirar a cualquier parte excepto al sugerente escote.

-_Fate-chan, de donde has sacado esa ropa, ¿se las robado a una estudiante de primaria?_

_-¡Claro que no!_ –No tardó en ponerse roja como un tomate –_Son parte de nuestra ropa de campo, todas tenéis uno igual en vuestras taquillas, solo que no lo usáis._ –Ambas se miraron extrañadas, no recordaban que la TSAB les hubiera dado ese tipo de uniforme al ingresar. –_Deberíais probarlo, es mucho más cómodo que esa ropa que lleváis._

_-Lo dudo amorcito, tú eres la única que le ha dado siempre al fan-service_.

-o-

_-¡Divine buster!_

_-Ne Nanoha, ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?_

_-No… _-La respiración le faltaba a causa del esfuerzo, llevaba toda la mañana entrenando como si la vida le fuera en ello. _-¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

-_Por nada en especial, solo que esta es la tercera vez que casi calcinas a alguien, normalmente te conformas con chamuscar algún arbolito que otro_.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada, un grupo de chicos que se ejercitaban cerca la miraron aterrorizados antes de desaparecer.

-_Lo siento Hayate-chan, últimamente estoy fuera de mí._

_-Bah, no te preocupes, así entrenamos más tranquilas. Además, seguro que después de tu exhibición la mayoría de las parejas se retiraran antes de que empiece el combate jajaja._

_-No sé qué es lo que me pasa, no consigo concentrarme, lo único que hago es pensar en…_ -calló antes de acabar la frase, no solía exponer sus sentimientos de aquella forma, normalmente solo era capaz de hacerlo ante Fate.

La castaña la miró comprensiva, aunque hasta ese momento nunca había llegado a enamorarse podía entender lo difícil que le resultaba a Nanoha, una persona que aunque no lo pareciese era increiblemente pasional, conservar las apariencias delante de su amiga. Mantener sus sentimientos en secreto la estaba matando, no hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de ello. Por supuesto, tampoco había que ser un genio para ver como los celos la estaban dominando estos últimos días. "Espero que no me obliguen a intervenir, ya son las dos lo suficientemente mayorcitas para solucionar sus problemas solas".

La mañana pasó sin más percances, salvo por una bola de energía de la pelirroja que casi alcanzó a unos de los instructores encargados de supervisar a los reclutas. Después de la tremenda bronca con su posterior advertencia, pudieron encaminarse al comedor para almorzar. Estaban cogiendo las bandejas para ponerse en cola cuando Fate se les unió.

-_Buenas chicas, ¿qué tal os ha ido?_ –La rubia apareció empapada en sudor y algo sucia, aunque su aspecto en lugar de desmejorar su imagen la hacía aún más irresistible a los ojos de Nanoha.

-_Fate-chan ¿te ha pasado un camión por encima?_

_-Este es el resultado de un verdadero entrenamiento Yagami-san_ –Una desagradable sensación se alojó en la pelirroja al oír una voz dura y cortante como el acero.

-_Ahhh no sabía que la lucha en el barro estuviera dentro de tus ejercicios habituales Anna-chan, por cierto ¿A qué hora sueles entrenarte?_

_-¡Hayate!_

_-Uy perdón amorcito no quería decir eso, es el hambre, oye porque no nos sentamos a comer todas juntas._ –Los ojos verdes la contemplaban sin expresión alguna.

-_Lo siento_ –la rubia se sonrojaba cada vez que escuchaba su nuevo apelativo –_Pero ya hemos comido, Anna-san no quería que perdiéramos el poco tiempo que tenemos para practicar así que trajo un obento para las dos, solo hemos venido por unas bebidas._

-_Fate-san, es hora de irnos. _

_-Chicas hasta luego._

-_Adios amorcito, nos vemos más tarde Anna-chan –La nombrada ni si quiera se giró. –Creo que le gusto jejeje._

Por su parte Nanoha se despedía de su amiga con una triste mirada, como podía aquella chica llevarse a Fate tan fácilmente y desde cuando actuaban de manera tan familiar, apenas se acababan de conocer. Notó unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

-_Vamos Nanoha, no te enceles, sabes que yo estaré siempre disponible para ti si…_

_-Lo sé, lo sé… siempre que te avise con una semana de antelación._

Nanoha estaba ya cansada, muy cansada de todo y de todos, a esas alturas ni siquiera Hayate y sus bromas conseguía sacar una mínima reacción de ella.

-o-

-"_Hayate-chan, está pareja es muy fuerte"_ –La pelirroja se comunicaba con su compañera a través de un canal telepático.

_-"Nanoha nosotras somos mucho más fuertes"_

_-"Puede ser, pero el chico es demasiado rápido."_

Apenas tuvo tiempo de parar un golpe, nada más acabar la frase un ataque la sorprendió por su izquierda. Intento contraatacar o al menos retrasar a su adversario para que la castaña pudiera inmovilizarlo desde su posición elevada, pero el joven desapareció en un suspiro.

_-"Ya hemos atrapado a su compañera pero no conseguiremos nada si no lo cogemos a él también"._

_-"Ya lo sé, pero es que apenas puedo verlo"_

_-"Chorradas, Fate-chan es mil veces más rápida y nunca has tenido problema para seguirla en vuestras peleas"_

"Fate-chan", la pelirroja no había podido ver a su amiga en todo el día, ni siquiera habían coincidido en el mismo campo durante los duelos de la tarde "¿qué estará haciendo ahora?, creo que también tenía un combate". Una pequeña mueca se dibujó en su cara. "Si no fuera por esa repugnante mujer ella y yo podríamos haber…

_-¡CUIDADO!_ –Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando quiso darse cuenta una enorme espada se cernía sobre su cabeza _-¡Frieren Fesseln!_

La espada del chico se quedó a escasos centímetros de Nanoha, solo un segundo más y hubiera alcanzado su objetivo, pero tanto su arma como él quedaron congelados tras el ataque de Hayate.

_-Fin del combate, el equipo Yagami-Takamachi pasa a la final._

Lo primero que hizo tras superar la impresión inicial fue mirar hacia su compañera, ésta no mostraba una de sus caras más amigables. "me va a caer un buen sermón".

_-¿En que estabas pensando?_ –No era normal en la pequeña mostrar tal nivel de enfado.

-_Lo siento Hayate, me despisté nyaha ha ha._

_-¿Me despisté?_

_-No te pongas así, hemos pasado a la final no?_

_-¿Pero es que no te das cuenta de que han estado a punto de destrozarte la cabeza?_ –La voz de la castaña mezclaba enfado y preocupación a partes iguales. –_Si no hubiera sido por mí quien sabe qué hubiera pasado, por mucho límite que haya ese era un golpe directo. No sabes el susto que me has dado._

Los orbes azules la miraron con una tristeza absoluta, sabía que su amiga tenía razón. No entendía como podía haberse desconcentrado de aquella manera en plena batalla, no era propio de ella, pero su mente había sido un caos durante las últimas semanas y su alma estaba extenuada por la fuerza de los sentimientos que la inundaban.

-o-

Nanoha se encontraba sentada frente a una de las largas mesas y la cena, aunque se había convertido en una masa homogénea por los continuos movimientos de la cuchara, seguía intacta en su plato. Se encontraba sola, según Hayate ese era su castigo por su comportamiento infantil, aunque no sabría decir si era un castigo o un regalo, en aquellos momentos necesitaba estar sola para pensar, o al menos para intentarlo. De pronto notó como una cálida mano le acariciaba el cabello.

-Por fin te pillo, no hemos podido estar juntas en todo el día. –Todas las preocupaciones de la pelirroja se esfumaron ante aquella sonrisa. -¿Estás sola?

-Sí, tu amorcito dijo que tenía mejores cosas que hacer y que su "tiempo era demasiado valioso como para perderlo todo el día conmigo".

-Por favor, no le sigas tú también la broma, algunos compañeros incluso me han preguntado si estamos saliendo.

Fate estaba preciosa cuando se sonrojaba, el contraste entre su blanca piel y los tonos rojizos de sus mejillas no hacían sino resaltar las hermosas líneas de su cara, merecía la pena secarse la boca pronunciando aquella palabra.

-Perdona nyaha ha ha. Bueno, por lo menos puedo aprovechar que no está para tener un momento de tranquilidad.

Sin quererlo volvió a perderse en aquellos profundos ojos del color del fuego, como necesitaba esos ojos, cuánto los había añorado en un solo día de ausencia. Su amiga le cogió la mano y la apretó cariñosamente, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su ser ante el contacto.

-_Nanoha, ¿Ocurre algo_?

-_Fate-chan yo…_ -Estaba harta de fingir, ya no podía ocultar más sus sentimientos, necesitaba decirle cuanto la amaba, cuanto deseaba estar junto a ella, su corazón se lo pedía a gritos – _hace días que quería…_ -su voz comenzaba a temblar por las dudas y el miedo _–…quería decirte que yo estoy profundamente enam…_

-_Fate-san_ –La pelirroja no pudo terminar la frase –_No deberías de confraternizar con el enemigo la noche antes de la final._

-_Anna-san, Nanoha es mi mejor amiga_ –La rubia hablaba con un tono de voz muy dulce –_Da igual que ocurra, jamás podría considerarla mi enemiga._

La chica dirigió su vista al suelo como si estuviera avergonzada por la franca respuesta de su actual compañera.

-_Puede ser, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder_.

Fate dedicó una larga mirada a la morena y con un pesado suspiro se levantó de su asiento para marcharse.

-_Fate-chan un momento, necesito contarte algo importante. _–Se notaba la desesperación en su voz.

-_Lo siento Nanoha_ –Su amiga la observaba sinceramente apenada- _ahora tengo que irme, pero si quieres podemos hablar luego, cuando vuelva a nuestro cuarto ¿de acuerdo?_

-_Uhm _–Ante esa respuesta no podía hacer otra cosa que asentir y ver tristemente como se alejaba. Una lágrima comenzó a bajar por su mejilla, ella, la persona más importante en su vida, la había dejado allí, "sola".

Rápidamente la pelirroja comenzó a recoger sus cosas, no sabía si podría contener el llanto que clamaba por salir y no iba a permitir que todo el mundo la viera en ese estado. Nada más salir del comedor dirigió sus pasos al exterior, necesitaba aire, necesitaba ver el amplio cielo.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que decidiera volver a la base, lo bueno de estar en el campamento era que podía volar cuanto quisiese sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. Su mente no quería regresar pero su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, el día había sido duro, muy duro, y estaba exhausta. Se dio una ducha veloz, ya no se fiaba de darse un baño, y entró en su dormitorio.

El cuarto no era excesivamente amplio y, aparte de unas taquillas y las tres literas, no poseía ningún otro mobiliario. Hayate, Fate y ella compartía la habitación con otras tres chicas, habían coincidido varias veces por lo que todas se llevaban bastante bien.

Entró sigilosamente y con la luz apagada, era tarde, no quería despertar a sus compañeras. Su cama se encontraba al fondo, por lo que tuvo que usar todas sus dotes de As de Ases para no tropezar con la docena de objetos que se hallaban esparcidos por el lugar. Sí, eran chicas, pero eso no quitaba que fueran un desastre y su habitación un completo desorden. Cuando por fin consiguió llegar a su litera comprobó apenada que su amiga aún no había llegado, decidió subir a su cama y esperar a que llegara, no podía dejar que pasara más tiempo sin confesarle su amor.

Sin embargo, esa resultó ser una misión demasiado difícil para una chica de 17 años sometida a mucha presión y a un excesivo desgaste físico. Nanoha no pudo evitar que poco a poco sus párpados se fueran cerrando y acabó sucumbiendo al cansancio. Una imagen apareció ante ella entonces, era difusa al principio pero a medida que se iba acercando no le costó averiguar de quien se trataba, esa melena rubia no podía pertenecer a otra persona. Cuando casi llegaba a tocar el hombro de su amiga una figura surgió de las sombras. Cuando quiso darse cuenta aquella silueta había agarrado a Fate y tiraba de ella hacía la oscuridad. La pelirroja intentó correr, quería mover sus piernas para alcanzarla pero éstas no le respondían. Comenzó a gritar para llamar la atención de la rubia pero parecía que no la oyese: "Fate-chan por favor, por favor no me dejes" pero la chica no se volvía, continuaba imparable hacía la negrura. "Fate-chan… TE AMO".

Nanoha despertó en su cama sobresaltada, respiraba dificultosamente y tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Sin tiempo para pensar en nada se inclinó para mirar en la litera de abajo, su amiga dormía plácidamente en la cama. "Ufff… Gracias a Dios todo ha sido una pesadilla". La pelirroja volvió a recostarse sobre la cama, debía descansar para la gran final del día siguiente pero le resultaba imposible, una frase no quería abandonar su mente: "_Ya te lo advertí, ahora es mía"._

….

Buenas,

Sinceramente no me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado el cap, lo veo un poco a saltos, pero no sé como escribirlo mejor. Como veis al final voy a incluir un capítulo más, por un lado al escribirlo ha acabado siendo más largo de lo que pensé, además esta semana tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para poder acabar bien la historia y bueno, el seis siempre ha sido mi número preferido ;P

Muchísimas gracias por las reviews, me encanta saber vuestras opiniones ^^

Un saludo.


	6. Chapter 6

_-"Buenos días y bienvenidos a la final de duelos del campamento de entrenamiento Orión. Son las nueve menos cinco, luce el sol y los equipos ya calientan en el campo de batalla. Dos son las parejas que han llegado hasta aquí pero solo una se coronará como campeona, ¿Cuál de ellas ganará?"_

_- Muy bien chicas ya conocéis las reglas, no quiero ver ninguna infracción por vuestra parte. ¿Lo habéis entendido?_ –El instructor Haggins era un hombre duro, curtido por numerosas misiones, pero hacía algunos años había preferido abandonar esa vida para encargarse de dirigir aquel campo de entrenamiento.

_-¡Si Señor! –Ambas contestaron al unísono._

_-Eso espero, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo que ayer Yagami._

_-No sé a qué se refiere señor_. –La aludida se dirigía al instructor con una cara de total inocencia.

_-Me refiero a que las reglas estipulan claramente que el vencedor del combate será quien primero consiga atrapar a su contrincante._

-_Y eso fue lo que hicimos ayer señor._

_-Que yo sepa congelar a un compañero en el aire para luego dejarlo caer y que se estrelle contra el suelo no es la definición de atrapar._

_-Técnicamente señor si p…_

_-¡Silencio! por culpa de vosotras dos apenas si quedan camas disponibles en la enfermería. –_Al chico congelado se sumaban numerosos accidentes protagonizados por bolas de energía gigantescas y destrucciones de dimensiones casi bíblicas en algunos sectores_ –No quiero ninguna irregularidad más, ¿Está claro? _

_-¡Si Señor!_

_-Uffff_ –A pesar de haberse enfrentado a peligros inimaginables y temibles enemigos el hombre aún no había aprendido a lidiar con adolescentes. –_De acuerdo, colóquense en sus posiciones, el duelo comenzará en breve._

La batalla tendría lugar en el escenario principal, sobre las ruinas de una antigua fortaleza situada en el centro del lago que aquel complejo poseía. Al contrario de los campamentos existentes en Michilda o en otros lugares donde los campos de entrenamientos eran meras simulaciones, en Orión todo era real. Se ubicaba en un pequeño planeta, no muy lejos del mundo donde la administración tenía su oficina principal, y aunque ahora aparecía ante ellos totalmente desierto había albergado una pequeña civilización mucho tiempo atrás. Las cuatro reclutas eran magas de aire, por lo que ese era el mejor espacio para que pudieran desarrollar todas sus habilidades.

-_Prepárate Nanoha-chan, ha llegado la hora. Espero que hoy estés concentrada y no pensando en rubias voladoras, tenemos que ganar este combate, no puedo decepcionar a mis fans._

-_Tranquila, nada puede perturbarme._

_-¿Ni siquiera los minipantaloncitos de Fate-chan?_

Nanoha hizo una mueca, obviamente sus, en teoría, discretas miradas hacía las desnudas piernas de su amiga no habían sido tan discretas como había pensado. Pero era cierto que algo le preocupaba y Hayate se había percatado de ello. Su intranquilidad se debía a que aún no había podido hablar con la rubia. Tras el fallido intento nocturno de esperar despierta a que llegara le siguió la decepción al comprobar por la mañana que la chica ya se había marchado cuando despertó. Esto era lo que más la inquietaba y es que, aunque ella se había levantado algo tarde a causa de la mala noche, Fate solía esperar hasta el último minuto posible para dejar la cama y aún más extraño era que ninguna de las que allí dormían la habían visto irse. Supuestamente se había levantado temprano para poder entrenar un poco con su pareja, o eso ponía en la nota que había sobre su cama. Estos recuerdos no hacían más que provocar en Nanoha una tremenda tristeza seguida de unos celos y una rabia que crecían por momentos.

-_Está bien_ –El instructor Haggins se encontraba en el centro del lago y se dirigía a todos los presentes –_El duelo dará comienzo cuando el reloj_ –dijo dirigiéndose al reloj digital que se proyecta en el cielo –_llegue a cero. Los vencedores serán aquellos que consigan atrapar primero al equipo contrario. ¿Preparados?_ –Todos los contrincantes afirmaron _-¡Qué comience la cuenta atrás!._

-"_Hayate-chan, apuesto a que Fate-chan intentará atacarte a ti primero aprovechando que eres una maga de apoyo y tus movimientos son más lentos mientras que Anna-san intentará entretenerme para que no pueda ir en tu ayuda_." –Las chicas abrieron un canal telepático para la batalla

-"_Yo también lo creo pero no por ese rollo de la velocidad que me has soltado, obviamente yo soy la mejor en todos los aspectos, Fate-chan no se acercará a ti ni por nada en el mundo porque la pobre aún sigue traumatizada desde que le lanzaste uno de tus "rayitos" a los nueve años_."

_-"Mou… Eso solo lo hice porque quería hablar con ella y mostrarle mis sentimientos. Además han pasado muchos años, es imposible que todavía se acuerde"._

_-"Claro, por eso aun tiembla cada vez que dices la palabra "Starlight" en clase de inglés. Por cierto, hazme un favor y nunca intentes mostrarme tus sentimientos, quiero cumplir los veinte."_

_-"...baka"_

-" 5, 4, 3…"

-"_Bueno Nanoha-chan es hora de ponerse serias, ahí vienen, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer."_

Como ambas chicas habían supuesto, un primer disparo se dirigió directamente hacia donde se encontraban obligándolas a separarse para esquivarlo y sin dejar tiempo para que pudieran reagruparse la rubia se situó como un rayo entre ambas para alejar a una de la otra. A Hayate no le permitían usar el libro negro durante el campamento, mucho menos a Rein, así que lo único que podía hacer ante aquel tipo de ataques era poner tierra de por medio, por mucho que le gustara alardear de sí misma sabía que perdería en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras la castaña se perdía en el cielo seguida por un haz de tonos amarillos, en el centro del lago las otras dos magas se miraban fijamente. Ambas se encontraban en posición de defensa, no las separaban muchos metros, pero ninguna se movía. Se observaban mutuamente, midiéndose la una a la otra y cuando Nanoha se preguntaba si debía hacer el primer movimiento escucho la voz de su contrincante.

-_Espero que estés lista para…_

_- Déjame adivinar, ¿lista para ser derrotada? No sé si serás buena luchando pero imaginación tienes poca._

_-No, iba a decir lista para perderlo todo. _

Ante aquella frase los orbes azules se incendiaron en cólera y no se percataron del primer movimiento de la morena, que durante la conversación se había escorado ligeramente a la izquierda y ahora le lanzaba un disparo directo a su flanco. Por suerte Nanoha consiguió levantar a tiempo una defensa pero no pudo evitar que el impacto la desequilibrara, en un segundo ya la tenía encima. Los continuos golpes le impedían recuperar su posición por lo que le resultaba imposible contraatacar. "Es buena, pero no lo suficiente" pensó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. De la nada aparecieron cinco pequeñas bolas de energía que se estrellaron sin piedad en su contrincante. Antes de comenzar aquella pequeña "conversación" la pelirroja había creado las bolas y las había ocultado para usarlas en el mejor momento. Era una técnica defensiva que había aprendido hacía poco, el ataque no era muy poderoso por el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que las creara, pero era lo suficientemente potente como para noquear momentáneamente a su enemigo.

Gracias al tiempo que necesitó la otra para recobrarse del golpe Nanoha pudo reubicarse y colocarse en posición, ahora no tan defensiva. Los ojos verdes la miraban desconcertados, pero seguían siendo desafiantes. De pronto la chica se lanzó en una nueva embestida pero esta vez ella ya estaba preparada.

_-Divine… Busterrrrrrr!_

Un intenso rayo de color rosado salió de su báculo sin embargo este no alcanzó su objetivo, un enorme trozo de un muro de hormigón apareció de la nada en su camino bloqueando el disparo y protegiendo a la chica. Tras el impacto se creó una enorme nube de polvo que lo cubrió todo, la pelirroja estaba desorientada, no sabía que había ocurrido con su rival.

"_Te lo advertí"_ Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de ella al recordar aquellas palabras.

-"_Nanoha-chan nos equivocamos, tenían otro plan."_ –Hayate le hablaba por el canal telepático _–" hace unos segundos Fate-chan ha salido como una bala en tu dirección"_

_-"¿Qué?"_

La castaña y ella creían haber averiguado las intenciones del equipo contrario y habían ideado una manera de contrarrestarlas. Sí, Fate era veloz y seguramente vencería a la maga del libro negro en una pelea a corta distancia, pero no era capaz de mantener esa gran velocidad durante mucho tiempo y sus amigas lo sabían. El plan consistía en que Hayate hiciera volar a la rubia lo máximo posible, de esta manera no solo se cansaría antes sino que creerían que su trampa había funcionado. En teoría Nanoha no tendría demasiados problemas en vencer a su contrincante, confiada por el "triunfo" de su artimaña, y en cuanto eso ocurriera se uniría a su compañera para entre las dos crear una barrera que redujese a su amiga, mucho menos rápida para ese momento y exhausta por el esfuerzo que le suponía el Sonic Move. Sin embargo las cosas no iban como habían imaginado y ahora ambas se encontraban desconcertadas, sobre todo la pelirroja que en medio de aquella nube se había dado cuenta de su error. Justo en ese momento, cuando empezaba a comprender que en esa posición era un blanco fácil, escucho una dulce voz que le era muy familiar.

-_Thunder Fall!_

Primero sintió una enorme fuerza golpeándola y como era desplazada inmediatamente por el impulso de la misma. Después noto como la humedad y el frío cubrían cada centímetro de su piel. Permaneció unos segundos inconsciente antes de poder abrir los ojos, intentó respirar pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible, sin embargo no se puso nerviosa, sabía exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Habían caído en la verdadera trampa, ellas conocía a la rubia, pero ésta también las conocía a ellas. Pretendió hacer lo que normalmente haría para, en el momento en el que realmente hubieran bajado la guardia, atacarlas por sorpresa. Por suerte, Raising Heart se había percatado de la presencia de Bardiche antes que su dueña y había conseguido crear una barrera para protegerla antes de que el golpe la alcanzara de lleno y la empujara hacia el lago.

Ahora se encontraba sumergida en aquellas aguas contemplando como, en la superficie, su amiga se situaba junto a su nueva compañera. Desde su posición parecía que aquellas figuras borrosas estaban discutiendo y pudo ver como la silueta más oscura sujeta por el brazo a la mancha de cabellera rubia. Ese fue el último detonante para Nanoha. Una rabia infinita inundo su mente y su cuerpo, deseaba hacer desaparecer a aquella chica de ojos verdes, era su único pensamiento.

_-¡Star…light…..BREAKER!_

-o-

Ya eran las siete de la tarde, el calor asfixiaba en aquella blanca habitación. Llevaban horas esperando en una minúscula sala amueblada simplemente con algunas sillas y la luz amarillenta de la bombilla les confería a todos un aspecto casi mortecino. De pronto entró un hombre alto y rubio, su semblante serio chocaba con unos ojos bondadosos, las chicas comenzaron a temer lo peor.

Fate fue la primera en acercarse a él, hablaban en un tono demasiado bajo por lo que era imposible oírles. A medida que avanzaba la conversación los rostros de los que allí se encontraban se iban tensando por los nervios y la larga espera. A los pocos minutos la charla acabó y el hombre se marchó sin dar más explicaciones. La adolescente permaneció unos segundos con el rostro agachado, todos la observaban expectantes. De pronto levantó la cabeza y con los ojos a punto de ser desbordados por las lágrimas se dirigió hacia una de las esquinas del lugar. Allí, sentada en una de las sillas y apartada de todos se encontraba una chica pelirroja.

-_Nanoha ¿Por qué?_ –Su amiga usó esa voz triste que ya creía haber olvidado.

-_Fate-chan yo…_

_-¿Por qué lanzaste un ataque como ese durante un entrenamiento?_

_- No… no era mi intención golpearla tan fuerte._

_-Nanoha, si no hubiera sido porque cuando estaba a punto de meterme en el lago a buscarte vi unos reflejos rosas en el agua y pude apartar a Anna-san a tiempo quien sabe lo que habría ocurrido._

_-Yo…_ -la pelirroja se sentía culpable porque el disparo se le había ido de las manos, pero quería que su amiga supiera porque lo había hecho, la culpa no había sido toda suya –_Ella… ella quería llevarte, alejarte de mí…_

-¿_Pero qué dices? Ella se había enterado que yo quería convertirme en enforce y sabía quién era mi hermano. Solo quería que yo la ayudara a entrenarse para que ella también pudiera pasar el examen de acceso._

_-¿Cómo?_ –Se había quedado en blanco – _Pero… si no paraba de amenazarme, me odiaba._

-_Nanoha, nunca te enteras de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor_ –La rubia había relajado su expresión pero continuaba con un semblante inmensamente triste –_Ella te admiraba._

_-¿Qué? _–Eso sí que no se lo podía creer.

-_Desde que se enteró de como con tan solo nueve años descubriste la magia y de los peligros a los que tuviste que enfrentarte te consideró su ídolo, ha seguido tu carrera desde entonces. Lo que más ansiaba en este mundo era enfrentarse a ti, pero le habían hablado de tu carácter bondadoso así que decidió retarte y actuar de manera desafiante para que la trataras como a una igual, para que no te contuvieras._

La pelirroja no supo qué contestar "Dios pero que he hecho". Se odiaba a sí misma, en realidad había tenido toda la intención de hacer daño a aquella chica. "Soy un monstruo" Cuando levantó la mirada y vio a su amiga no pudo soportarlo más, la tristeza de aquellos preciosos ojos la estaban matando. Salió corriendo de la enfermería ignorando las llamadas Fate, no le importaba hacia donde iba, solo quería salir de allí.

-o-

-_Nanoha-chan!_

_-Nanoha-chan!_

_-Déjame en paz Hayate-chan, ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar con nadie._

_-Me da igual lo que quieras, además yo no soy nadie, soy la persona más fascinante que conocerás en tu vida._

_-Te he dicho que te vayas._

_-Se acabó_ –La castaña se había hartado de intentar hablar con el bulto que se negaba a salir de debajo de las mantas –_O sales de ahí ahora mismo o te juro que llamaré a Vita para que lo haga ella._

Una cabeza asomó entonces por encima de todas las capas que la envolvían. La pelirroja llevaba una semana encerrada en su casa, ni siquiera había asistido a la escuela y no solo eso, desde el incidente en el campo de entrenamiento no había dejado que nadie la viera. Sus amigas habían acudido a su casa todos los días para hablar con ella sin conseguirlo, pero ese día su madre, muy preocupada por su estado, había llamado a Hayate para que intentará sacar a su hija del encierro al que se había sometido voluntariamente.

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Nanoha-chan esto es estúpido, ¿por qué sigues así?_

_-¿Qué por qué? He estado a punto de matar a una persona, Hayate-chan, de matarla_. –La voz de su amiga era desesperada –_Soy un monstruo y esto es lo que merezco._

-_Qué exagerada, apenas si se rompió un par de huesos._

_-Se llevó todo un día en coma._

_-Bueno es que le lanzaste un breaker, ¿qué esperabas? Aunque sigo creyendo que fue más el susto que otra cosa lo que le causó el coma._

_-Si Fate-chan no la hubiera apartado puede que todavía siguiera sin despertar._

_-Bah, tonterías, si te paras a recordar disparaste a Fate-chan con la misma potencia o más, según tú para "expresarle tus sentimientos" claro, y mírala, aquí sigue vivita y coleando. _

Nanoha bufó ante la respuesta de su amiga, puede que si el rayo hubiera alcanzado su objetivo la chica no hubiera muerto pero seguro que habría acabado bastante más herida de lo que ya estaba. Además eso no borraba el hecho de que en aquel momento realmente deseaba hacerle daño.

_-¿Por qué no has hablado con Fate-chan?_ –Las ojeras de la pelirroja se hicieron más profundas aún.

-_No creo que ella quiera verme, seguro que me odia._

-_Es que no eres más tonta porque no te entrenas, ¡si te odia porque ha venido entonces a tu casa todos estos días y porque tienes un millón de mensajes en tu móvil de ella!_

-_Solo lo hace porque se siente responsable._

La castaña se estaba empezando a desesperar, la actitud de su amiga era la de una niña de tres años. Obviamente Nanoha sabía que Fate no la odiaba, ella era incapaz de ese sentimiento, pero sí le daba miedo enfrentarse a ella y no encontraba las fuerzas para hacerlo.

-_Nanoha-chan, ¿en serio crees que tu comportamiento ayuda en algo a Fate-chan? Deberías verla, no puede estar más deprimida._ –Esta última palabra capto la atención de la pelirroja –_Sí, deprimida. No hablas con ella, no permites que venga a verte, no sabe absolutamente nada de ti. Parece un alma en pena._

Se sintió más culpable aún, "yo… soy la responsable de todo". Las lágrimas clamaban por salir nuevamente, lo llevaban haciendo toda la semana.

-_Hayate-chan ¿Qué puedo hacer?_ –Aquella petición venía desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-_Ve a clase mañana_ –La sonrisa de la más pequeña se ensanchó al ver la cara desconcertada de su amiga- _Ve mañana lunes a clase y actúa como siempre. Fate-chan solo quiere verte, saber que estás bien y si le muestras a una Nanoha natural y sonriente estoy segura que se pondrá feliz._

Sus lágrimas finalmente se abrieron paso y surcaban ya sus mejillas, "¿Es posible? ¿es posible que solo con eso me perdone?" Hayate adivinó sus pensamientos y rápidamente le contestó.

-_Sabes que me dijo ayer_ –su compañera la miraba expectante con pequeñas gotitas aún en su cara –_Me dijo que durante vuestra conversación en la enfermería ella no estaba enfadada contigo, estaba preocupada _–Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, extrañados ante la respuesta –_Piensa que algo muy grave te debía de estar pasando para que actuaras como lo hiciste y se culpa a sí misma por no haberse dado cuenta de ello._

Nanoha empezó a llorar a moco tendido mientras su amiga la abrazaba para consolarla. No eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de desahogo, de tranquilidad, de amor. Cuanto amaba a Fate por su generosidad, su sinceridad, por la belleza de su corazón, sin duda ella no se merecía una persona tan extraordinaria. Hayate por su parte le acariciaba la espalda para que se tranquilizara.

-_Ves tonta, ella no tiene nada que perdonarte. Además, por Anna-chan no te preocupes, no dijo que quería que te enfrentaras a ella sin contenerte, pues oye, al final lo consiguió no?_ –El chiste era un poco cruel, pero la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ocurrencia –_Ne , ¿Cuándo vas a decirme tu secreto?_

_-¿Secreto? _–Nanoha había comenzado a serenarse.

-_Sí, tu secreto. O haces algún hechizo especial para que todas aquellas pobres almas humanas a las que disparas con el starlight acaben adorándote_ –La chica había oído que lo primero que pidió Anna-san al despertar fue un autógrafo de su "ejecutor", al parecer estaba aún más impresionada que antes por las habilidades del demonio blanco –_O es que definitivamente el mundo está muy mal y todos son masoquistas._

-_Nyaha ha ha lo dices por Fate-chan?_

_-Entre otros. Por cierto, creo que nuestra rubia amiga por fin ha superado su trauma, menudo ataque te lanzó jajaja._

_-Sí, Fate-chan es más fuerte cada día_ –Su mirada estaba llena de orgullo.

-_Ne?_ –La castaña sonreía maliciosamente –_Me parece que ahora no podrás ser la seme de la relación._

_-Ehhhhh, ¿Cómo te atreves a… -_La cara no tardó en ponerse roja como un tomate.

-_Jajajaja._

-o-

-_Ummmm…_

_-Ummm…_

_-Dios santo, para de una vez!_

_-¿Eh?_

Nanoha había pasado los quince minutos que llevaban allí esperando dando vueltas en círculos y refunfuñando, Arisa ya no lo soportaba más.

-_Tranquila, ella vendrá_ –La dulce Suzuka intentaba darle ánimos.

_-¿Seguro? No sé, tarda demasiado._ –La pelirroja llevaba esperando ese encuentro toda la noche, incluso se había levantado una hora antes para ir a correr por los nervios.

-¿_Que tarda? Que yo recuerde esa perezosa siempre nos hace esperar hasta el último minuto. ¿Quién se ha creído que es? ¿Yo?_ –Hayate hizo su habitual comentario.

-_Por suerte no hay dos como tú mapache._

_-Jajajaja_ –Todas rieron al unísono.

_-¿Cuál… es el chiste chicas?_ –Una agotada Fate acababa de llegar.

Al oír la ansiada voz a su espalda Nanoha dudó durante unos segundos entre girarse o no. Finalmente decidió girar la cabeza, lo hizo muy despacio, temiendo ver una mala reacción o una mueca, pero cuando contempló sus amados ojos del color del fuego todo miedo desapareció. Fate irradiaba felicidad y su sonrisa lo iluminaba todo a su paso.

Ninguna palabra fue necesaria entre ellas, tan solo con mirarse ya sabían cuánto habían sufrido ambas y que lo innecesario de ese dolor. Los sentimientos de culpa y tristeza se esfumaron y una sincera risa las invadió. En seguida el resto del grupo respiró aliviado, parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. "Sí" se dijo Nanoha, "hoy será un lunes como cualquier otro".

-o-

-Bueno gente, sé que este es el momento más triste del día para vosotras, tranquilas a todo el mundo le pasa lo mismo, pero debo volver ya a casa. Nos desesperéis, nos vemos mañana.

La mañana había sido completamente normal, las risas, los sermones del profesor de inglés, las bromas de Hayate y los enfados de Arisa. La pelirroja estaba feliz porque nada había cambiado y porque su relación con Fate seguía siendo como siempre. Eso era lo único que le preocupaba en ese entonces, que su preciada amiga no la odiara por su estúpido comportamiento, en su cabeza no había sitio para más. Cuando ya todas se despedían en el habitual punto, junto al veinticuatro horas, alguien sujetó su muñeca.

-_Nanoha _–La chica se tensó en cuanto comprobó de quien se trataba, ¿iría algo mal? –_Puedes acompañarme a mi casa, me gustaría hablar contigo._

_-S… sí claro, no hay problema._

El camino hacia la casa de la rubia fue hecho en pleno silencio. Nanoha comenzaba a pensar que igual todo no estaba tan bien como había pensado en un principio, puede que realmente su amiga aún no la hubiera perdonado definitivamente y quizás quería decirle las verdades que se merecía a la cara.

Entró en la gran casa de los Harlaown como un condenado que espera su castigo, sin esperanza de salvación alguna. Al pasar el umbral le extraño que la casa estuviera excesivamente oscura, supuso que ese día tanto Lindy como Chrono estarían trabajando hasta tarde, como solía ocurrir, o que tal vez se encontraran en Michilda con alguna misión de la Administración.

Se giró para preguntarle a su amiga por su familia pero no pudo, unos suaves labios habían atrapado los suyos y los retenían con un dulce beso. Mil sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo a la vez que un calor más intenso que el mismísimo Sol empezaba a inundarla. El beso comenzó a transformase en uno mucho más profundo mientras que unas manos empezaban a internarse entre su ropa buscando algún resquicio por el que rozar la piel. La pelirroja se asustó en ese momento, ¿Estaría soñando de nuevo? Con gran esfuerzo, y todo el dolor de su corazón, aparto aquel bello rostro para contemplarlo y asegurarse de que lo que estaba pasando no fuera nuevamente un producto de su cruel imaginación.

_-¿Ocurre algo?_ –Las mejillas de Fate ardían con unos preciosos tonos rojizos.

-_Fate-chan, esto… ¿Esto es real?_ –Su compañera la miró extrañada para luego echarse a reír.

-_Nanoha _–ahora la miraba directamente a los ojos _-¿Esto te parece lo suficientemente real?_ –Y antes de que la pelirroja pudiera contestar fue víctima de otro delicioso beso, esta vez más pasional que el anterior, como si aquella cálida boca intentara devorarla. Sus manos se enredaron en el dorado cabello mientras su mente se perdía en algún lugar del paraíso.

Finalmente sus rostros volvieron a separarse, ambas respiraban agitadamente. Nanoha contemplaba a Fate y buscaba en sus profundos ojos, aquellos que había deseado y amado desde el primer día, una respuesta, una explicación por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-_Fate-chan yo…_

_-Te amo_ –Su corazón se paró en ese mismo momento - _Te amo Nanoha, yo… siempre te he amado, solo que nunca he tenido el valor para decírtelo._

_-¿Cómo? _

_-Tenía miedo, pensaba que si te lo decía tú, tal vez, empezarás a distanciarte de mí, a odiarme. _

_-Fate-chan eso no pasará nunca, yo te quiero._

_-Lo sé_ –La cara de la rubia era tranquila, no sufrió ningún cambio en su expresión.

-_No me has entendido, te quiero mucho más que a una amiga, para mí tú eres lo más importante que hay en el mundo._

-_Nanoha, ya lo sé._

_-Pero es que, lo que yo quiero decirte es…_

_-Que ya lo sé_ –Un dedo se posó en sus labios para silenciarla –_Nunca te lo he dicho, pero la verdad es que hablas en sueños_ –Su amiga acabó la frase con una sonrisa ante la estupefacción de la otra.

-_Osea que… -_Los orbes azules abiertos como platos -¿_tú ya lo sabías?_ _¿aquella noche me oíste?_

-_Sí mi vida, ya lo sabía._

Nanoha bajo la cabeza y la ocultó entre sus manos, aquello era mucho más que increíble, no cabía en sí de felicidad "Fate-chan, mi Fate-chan… me ama". Unas pequeñas gotas de felicidad comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. De pronto notó como los brazos que rodeaban su cintura la estrechaban aún más, alzó la cabeza para contemplar a su amada y unos pequeños besos secaron sus lágrimas. Pronto abandonaron su rostro para bajar hasta el cuello, la lengua recorría con sumo cuidado cada centímetro de la blanca piel, la pelirroja no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de su boca. Su compañera subió entonces hasta su oreja y después de morder el tierno lóbulo le susurró algo al oído.

-_Ne Nanoha, ¿fue así como ocurrió en tu sueño?_

_-¿Quéeeeeeee?_ –Su rostro se sonrojó mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

-_Ya te lo he dicho antes no? hablas en sueños_.

FIN

Buenas,

Bueno al final conseguí acabarlo, quien me lo iba a decir jeje, ojalá que este capítulo no sea algo excesivo, había pensado en dividirlo en dos pero entonces creo que esto se hubiera alargado demasiado (además el 6 es mi número preferido). Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndola ;P Aunque me parece que tardaré bastante en volver a escribir algo o por lo menos hasta que tenga algo interesante que contar.

Finalmente muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han seguido la historia desde el principio hasta el final y me daban ánimos con su reviews, me han otorgado el aliento para acabar el fic ^^

Un saludo.


End file.
